Weekend at the Robles
by gleek428
Summary: When Hanschen's parents go away for the weekend, his neighbors, the Robles, agree to let him stay there. Ernst hopes that he and Hanschen can become friends, but what does Hanschen have in mind? Pre-TWOYB. Oneshot


Hey everyone. Sorry I completely disappeared… I had every intention of starting a new story before school started but alas it could not be. I had way more homework (yes summer homework *shudder shudder*) than I thought I did and I kind of had a bit of a Hanschen of my own to distract me… hehehe :) Unfortunately this isn't even a story… just a oneshot. But I hope you like it anyway. As always please please please let me know what you think. I am hoping to get to work on a story soon.

"Just so everyone is aware," my mother's gentle voice announced as I sat at the dinner table that evening. "Rolf Rilow next door is going away to Berlin on business this weekend. His wife, Ella, is travelling with him, and so I agreed to let Hanschen stay here for the weekend."

My breath hitched at the sound of Hanschen's name. Sure, we were neighbors and classmates, but I unfortunately would not call us friends. I wanted to be friends with him, although I could not be sure why. He was not a particularly caring person, although what he lacked in warmth he made up for in intelligence and looks.

And there was something about him…something I could not place. Something that made my heart race and my voice crack and my breath quicken at the thought of him.

I guess I just really really wanted to be friends with him…that had to be it.

He could help me. He was terribly confident and smooth, and gave off the heir that he didn't care what anybody else thought. I would give almost anything to be that confident.

_And then there were those eyes…_

Woah. Where did that come from? Now that I thought about it, Hanschen did have incredible eyes. They were sharp and the bluest of blue and held an almost icy mystery. But why was I thinking about his eyes? Surely it was not my place…and it was odd to be having such thoughts.

Oh well, I decided, I shouldn't worry about it. Whatever it was had to be perfectly normal. I let my mind focus back on what my mother was saying. Hanschen would be arriving tomorrow night. He would stay Friday and Saturday night, go to church with us Sunday morning, and then return home Sunday afternoon. I just prayed I would have enough time and courage to make friends with him before he went back home.

Hanschen would be staying in my room. He would sleep in the bed and I would take the floor. It was only polite, and I would never dream of begrudging a guest a bed to sleep in. I felt a strange exhilaration-was it pleasure?-in knowing that Hanschen would be spending the weekend in my bed. _Why was that?_

Oh well. This was no time to ask myself silly questions. Hanschen would soon be arriving and I had to focus all my energy on making him my friend. Maybe, I thought, he could use a friend. A friend like me. Someone who would care for him and talk to him and listen to him. I had never seen him particularly intimate with any of the other boys; he always seemed distant. We had that in common. Maybe we were a perfect match.

These thoughts danced in my head as I heard the doorbell ring. I tossed the last of my dirty clothing into the hamper and raced down the stairs to answer the door. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal Hanschen. He had an overnight bag slung casually over his shoulder and his sharp blonde hair was slightly tousled. A single blonde eyebrow was cocked over a gorgeous blue eye. In short, he looked amazing.

There I was again. Why was I suddenly so interested in Hanschen's looks? Was it jealousy? Admiration? Or something else?

He looked me up and down quickly without lowering the eyebrow. "Can I come in?" Oh wow. His voice was so… what was it? Stop it, Ernst, what are you thinking? I nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open politely. He eyed me with a curious look before entering.

Already I was off to a bad start. I was going to have to try a lot harder if I wanted to be friends with him. I opened my mouth to start a casual conversation, but no words would come. I was abruptly very nervous. Butterflies took wing in my stomach, and I subconsciously began to chew my lip. My mouth hung open dumbly. Hanschen's friendship must be very important to me, I thought.

I felt a slender finger under my chin. I looked up to see Hanschen smirking lightly. He snapped my jaw closed and pulled his finger away. The skin tingled slightly from his touch. Did that usually happen when friends touched each other? Did that mean we already had some sort of friendly connection? His eyes locked onto mine. Eye contact, that was a good sign. So why was it making me even more nervous? I clenched my jaw to keep it from falling open again. His intense blue eyes bore silently into my gentle grey ones. I felt myself shrink miserably as he took a confident step closer. Just what exactly was going on here?

Suddenly I was saved by my mother entering through the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, hello Hanschen," she smiled. "Ernst, why don't you show Hanschen where he will be staying?"

"My room," I forced out and willed my legs forward, climbing the stairs weakly. I felt him close behind me all the way up to my room. I entered quickly and gestured around the room as he followed suit. "You'll get my bed," I managed to squeak out.

"And where will you sleep?" he asked smoothly.

"Oh I'll sleep on the floor," I replied eagerly.

He mumbled something that sounded like "we'll see" before tossing his bag on the floor. Even if I wanted to ask what he meant I wouldn't have been able to. After a few moments of awkward silence he gestured to the bed.

"May I?" I nodded silently and he sat down, glancing around the room quickly before patting the spot next to him on the bed, eyeing me expectantly. "Well? Are you going to sit?" Confused about his intentions, I cautiously sat beside him.

"So, Ernst," hearing his voice say my name sent a shiver down my spine. "I see you alone quite a lot… don't you have any friends?"

I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. This was the moment I had been waiting for… it was time to make Hanschen Rilow my friend. I felt my head shake timidly and stammered, "Mmmaybe we ccould be ffriends?"

He smirked as if the idea amused him. "Sure… why not?"

My face lit up and I gasped lightly. Had it really been that easy to make a friend? Why on earth had I waited so long? I smiled up at him as he seemed to inch closer. That made me gulp, although I couldn't figure out why. He had agreed to be my friend, so why was I still so darn nervous?

"So now that we are friends…" his voice was filled with wry laughter that he was unsuccessfully trying to hold in. "Could I ask you something?"

"Anything!" Already this friendship was growing stronger. I didn't have anything to hide; I could and would tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Is there anyone that you…how do I put this…like?"

"Like? I like a lot of people Hanschen…I don't think I dislike anyone… that wouldn't be very nice…"

"No, no…" he sounded slightly frustrated, "that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Is there anyone that you are… attracted to?"

I bit my lip as the blush crept back. I wanted to share secrets with my new friend, and I thought long and hard to figure out just who I was attracted to. I conjured up every girl I had ever met but none of them were any different. Honestly I just didn't find any of them attractive. Finally I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked, inching closer, "no one?" The butterflies in my stomach were going mad as I shook my head again. He smiled wryly. Just what was he so happy about? I found myself trying desperately to ask him if he liked anyone but my mouth was bone dry. I simply could not form words. _But why?_

Before I could realize what was happening, his lips were abruptly pressed onto mine. Oh my God. _Was he kissing me?_ What was going on here? I had never once in my life been kissed, and now Hanschen, who was my only friend and unmistakably a boy, was _kissing_ me. And it felt really really good… I gasped as I felt myself being pressed back onto my bed. His lips worked themselves deeper into mine before he abruptly pulled away.

I was shaking, and tingling… it felt amazing. I didn't want to question anything about what had just happened, afraid that if I did, he would have second thoughts and take everything back. I stared up at him with wide eyes as he looked back playfully.

"How about now?"

He was so smooth… I gulped and tried to be cool, but could only nod silently. He laughed and leaned down again, kissing me even harder.

Oh my God…

This was going to be a fantastic weekend.


End file.
